1. Field
The invention relates to a measurement device, a control system, and a measurement and control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement of moisture of materials of natural origin is important e.g. in energy production plants burning biomaterials. Measurement of moisture of materials is necessary also in other processes. Examples of such processes include pulp cooking processes and Thermo Mechanical Pulp (TMP) processes wherein wood chips are refined. Furthermore, moisture may be measured e.g. from various minerals.
Radio frequency electromagnetic radiation may be used for measuring moisture of various materials. Moisture determination is, however, problematic. Owing e.g. to the dielectric anisotropy, density, shape and size and/or non-homogeneity of pieces or samples of the material to be measured, a measurement result is highly direction-dependent. Such problems impede measurement and make measurement by radio frequency electromagnetic radiation inaccurate and unreliable.